


No more nameless graves

by Pameluke



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pets, Spartagoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was originally posted on tumblr 2 months ago for the Spartagoats peops (all the love, emotions and cuddly goats). Thought I'd crosspost it here.</p></blockquote>





	No more nameless graves

Nasir found Agron rubbing down his horse with dry grass.

“Does he have a name yet?”

“It doesn’t need a name, it’s just a horse”

“You don’t name your horses east of the Rhine? He’ll carry you through this war, don’t you think he deserves one?”

“It’s just an animal, I never name my animals”

“Why not?”

Agron didn’t look at Nasir, but kept studiously cleaning the horses coat.

“When I was just a boy, one of our goats was killed by a wolf. She had two lambs, so Duro and I handfed them and took care of them. They followed us everywhere around the farm. Once they even followed us in our bedstead. Mother was furious when she found us. ‘Beds are for boys, not for goats!’. She was so angry with us. But Duro and I kept sneaking them in.”

Agron smiled at the memory, but before Nasir could say anything, the smile disappeared and Agron started rubbing again.

“What happened?”

“Summer ended. They were both bucks, so father didn’t have use for them. Duro pleaded and pleaded, but I knew nothing would help. Goats are food, not pets. But because Duro kept whining, Father thought we needed to learn the lesson. So…”

“So?”

“Father made me butcher them. Duro didn’t speak to me for weeks. But the lesson was learned. Animals aren’t friends. They are to be useful. And if they aren’t, they die.”

“Agron, this horse will carry you through war and death. Its speed will probably save you from the Romans more than once. And it’ll probably die. But we’re damned, we’ll all die in this war. No one can fight against the Romans and keep winning. But we have names, so we can be remembered. He deserves to be remembered.”

Agron gruffed at that, but finally dropped the grass and turned to Nasir. He grabbed him by the neck and put their foreheads together.

“You make life easier to bear Nasir”.

Nasir smiled at that. 

“So, what’ll be his name?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on tumblr 2 months ago for the Spartagoats peops (all the love, emotions and cuddly goats). Thought I'd crosspost it here.


End file.
